


Object of Obsession

by MrBabaYaga



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Galo, Cock Cages, Cock Worship, Gags, Hand & Finger Kink, Latex, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Top Lio, Total Power Exchange, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBabaYaga/pseuds/MrBabaYaga
Summary: A collection of short fics in which the Burnish govern Promepolis and keep humans as pets.





	1. Obey

He sat at Lio’s feet while the blond watched the news. Galo’s knees were curled underneath him as he rested his head on Lio’s thigh, nursing the fingers that the blond absently used to fuck his mouth. Lio’s hands were rougher than Galo would have guessed, a thick calluses at the tips of each finger that the firefighter’s tongue just couldn’t get enough of. 

Saliva oozed from the corners of Galo’s mouth, dribbling down the blue haired man’s chin to wet the leather of Lio’s pants. The cloth was glossy in the most teasing fashion, making Galo just want to rub his face into the slick leather. The pants hung low on Lio’s hips, giving Galo glimpses of blond’s milky skin. Galo loved that skin more than he had loved anything else in his life. 

Galo rubbed his nose in the mess, his cock bobbing in its cage with the sound of Lio’s steady breathing, seemingly unbothered by the way the other man was worshiping his fingers. Galo inched closer and closer to the blond’s soft member, hoping he would be able to earn his release tonight. Rubbing the tip of his nose over the leather covered crotch, Galo slowly begged for the cock he craved. His desire to please Lio was the only thing that his mind allowed Galo to process. If the blue haired man made Lio cum, then maybe.. he would be considered good enough so that he could cum as well. 

It had been far too long since Galo had been allowed to spill his cum all over Lio’s floor. Galo loved licking it up as soon as he recovered from the sensation. He knew the blond didn’t like the floor to be dirtied, so Galo was always quick in his work. It made Lio happy to see him obey, and it made Galo happy to know he had done something right.

“Lio, please...” Galo murmured around the fingers before sucking them deeper, imagining he had finally been given the chance to worship Lio’s cock. He liked to pretend to be Lio’s whore...it made him feel special. Galo let his mind run wild, wishing he was a kept toy that the blond would one day show off to his other Burnish friends and their human pets. He would make Lio proud with all the cocks he would take and the pussies he would fuck. He would be the best pet. The best pet for the strongest Burnish man in the world. 

“Hush, Galo. Be good for me.”

Galo had never considered himself good or virginal. Even before he had become a toy for Lio, the man had developed a secret interest in porn. He used to watch it late at night on a dvd player he kept hidden in the back of his closet, tucked inside of a backpack he had saved from his days in elementary school. Galo usually watched them on mute, afraid of waking anyone up as he furiously tugged his prick to grainy images of bouncing breasts. It honestly didn’t matter if it was a man or a woman. He loved them all. He wanted to get lost in their desire. It had been his guilty pleasure, renting pornos from the corner store and exchanging them for new ones as soon as he could empty his cock. Galo’s favorite pornos were lessons to him as he watched with unwavering attention, mesmerized by all of the subtle things that his human eyes hadn’t been able to detect. The porn stars were like dancers, the act of sex was a visual feast. Galo watched the way their bodies undulated and contorted, the twitching of their quivering mounds and the pulsing of bright red cocks made his heart hammer in his chest. Galo getting harder than he had ever been before...and jacking off just as furiously.

But when he was with Lio, the blond was Galo’s master and his cock was a prisoner. The blue haired man had hated it at first, declined the request to wear his cage and earning Lio’s wrath each time that he did. Galo growled and paced the apartment as Lio patiently sat, his voice even and calm each time that he asked Galo to undress and accept his cage. However, it ended in punishment each time. 

Usually Galo was punished by Meis while the blond watched, both of the Burnish men knowing that it wouldn’t be punishment if the firefighter was been allowed to feel the rough touch of the blond’s hands. Lio knew that absence was the best punishment of all. The lack of contact drove Galo mad as he fantasized about those fingers on his skin. Flame touches ghosting across his skin. So hot, but not enough to burn. Galo wasn’t even allowed to see Lio while his punishment was administered, but he knew the blond was in the room. He could feel Lio watching him. He could close his eyes and feel Lio’s pink eyes searing his skin. He wanted to please Lio. He craved Lio. So Galo learned to submit.

Galo put on his cage when he entered the highrise apartment, and returned it to the box on the stark white table by the door when he left. Tonight was no different. He would never fight it again. 

Galo panted like a wild beast, quietly begging for his release as Lio changed the channel and turned the volume up to drown him out. It all caused Galo whine louder, his teeth gnawing on the inseam of the blond’s trousers as he prayed Lio would have mercy on him. Galo’s arms had been bound to his sides with one of Lio’s belts, keeping him mostly immobile at his master’s side. But the blue haired man was frustrated and demanding. His prick was furious as it fought to be freed.

Galo whimpered as the fingers left his mouth. The emptiness made the blue haired man's heart pound, but the blond soon scratched under Galo's chin before moving up to pet his hair. Lio twirled little curls in the glossy strands, occasionally scratching Galo’s scalp in the most casual yet enticing way. 

“Lio please-”

“If you keep this up I’ll get the gag, and Meis will get to milk you before we go to bed,” Lio warned, noticing the way the other Burnish man seemed to inch forward at the suggestion. It made the blond smile to see his eagerness. Meis loved to torment Galo. 

Lio smiled as Galo shrank away, mouth happy to receive the blond’s fingers once again as he untangled them from the firefighter’s wild mane. “Good boy.”


	2. Offering

Galo perked up when he heard the soft clink of Lio’s keys in the crystal bowl the blond kept by the front door. He couldn’t recall exactly how long Lio had been gone, but the minutes had ticked by endlessly as he waited. Galo closed his eyes and listened closely, taking note of the second set of footfalls he could detect as they grew closer and closer. The door to the bedroom opened. Galo held his breath when he felt the gazes of Lio and his guest settle upon him. 

“I thought you were joking.” The voice of the stranger was a mix of wonder and disgust as Lio pushed into the room, throwing his jacket on the floor next to the bed. 

“If it’s a problem then you can keep your dick in your pants and get the fuck out.” 

Lio’s voice cut through the heaviness in the room. The blond was never one to shy away from his feelings, and Galo fought back a smile as the stranger quickly began to backtrack. The man held up his hands in surrender, looking once more at Galo before turning back to Lio with a smirk. 

“I didn’t say it was a problem, I’m into whatever kink you got going on here. I was just asking-” 

“Don’t be a fucking prick. I told you what to expect,” Lio spat, tugging off his shoes and tossing them next to his jacket with a growl. 

The firefighter was always curious of the men Lio brought home, but knew better than to look up at the stranger that stood only a few feet away from him. Galo didn’t dare to move his head, his eyes fixed on the pristine bed that loomed on the other side of the room. It taunted him, his greatest fear and greatest desire. 

Galo knew people found Lio attractive. He was a charming mix of boy and man, lithe form but muscle rippled beneath his milky skin. Lio was intelligent and detailed, a professional in all aspects of his life. Everything about him Galo found perfect, but he knew he would never be good enough for Lio. 

“And he’s going to sit there?” the stranger asked with a bit of disgust, his eyes narrowed at Galo as he glanced to toward the blue haired firefighter over Lio’s shoulder. 

“Of course he’s just going to fucking sit there. I would never let something so fucking filthy like that in my fucking bed,” Lio snickered, his hands clawing at the stranger’s shirt, throwing his clothing into the corner of the room before admiring the man’s well built form. Lio pulled the other man to the bed, the two of them sinking down into the crisp white sheets and mounds of pillows while Galo watched, silent and desperate. 

The firefighter kept his face neutral as the stranger pawed at Lio. The man tore at the blond’s pants, the leather falling to the floor in a heap as their limbs tangled together. Galo watched as the stranger’s fingers gripped the flesh of Lio’s ass tightly, nails leaving bright red lines across the pale skin. His eyes were unwavering as the man pushed those same fingers into Lio, cold and uncaring as he fought to open up the blond. Lio’s teeth sunk into the man’s neck with a snarl, their passion more of a battle for dominance than anything else as the man pinned the blond on his stomach after a few swift movements. The stranger’s cock was red and angry, bobbing lewdly between his hair covered legs as Lio’s smooth body writhed beneath him. Galo knew better than to look away. 

Lio cried out as the stranger’s cock sunk into him, the stretch looked painful as inch by inch was swallowed by the blond’s hole. They rutted like starved animals, their voices only grunts and howls as Lio rode the stranger, painting his once clean bed with their fluids. Their noise made Galo shiver, his arms flexing in the bindings that held him still. Their bodies glowed with colorful fire, the flames flickering across their skin as Lio bucked on the older man’s cock. Galo couldn’t help but reflect on how beautiful the Burnish were in their fiery forms. 

The stranger was banished as soon as his cock was empty, grabbing his clothing in a hurry as Lio growled for him to get out. Silence returned to the room again as Lio laid face down on the bed while Galo watched. The blond’s breathing was steady as he collected himself, eventually pushing up to knees and flexing his back. Galo’s dark eyes saw the angry muscle between the blond’s cheeks, fixated on the semen that dribbled out and onto the sheets as Lio moved. The backs of his thighs were just as red, claw marks from the stranger that would surely linger for a few days. 

“Do you need help getting up?” Lio asked almost sweetly as he crawled to the edge of the bed, covered partially by a sheet that hung limply from one shoulder. “I didn’t tie you up too tightly, right?” 

The firefighter broke free of the restraints at his shoulders and wrists, never tied tight enough to truly hold him, existing more as a reminder of his place. His hands were shaky as they moved up to remove the gag, his mouth aching from the stretch as he dropped the leather to the floor with a wet smack. 

“No.” It felt strange to use his voice, but Galo knew the blond expected a response. “I’m fine.” 

“I...I hope you enjoyed it,” Lio said as the firefighter got to his feet, steadying himself on the side of the dresser as his legs adjusted to his weight. Galo could feel the puddles of his sweat trying to move on the inside of the latex, searching for a new place to collect or run free now that he had shifted position. 

Galo nodded as he made his way into the adjoining bathroom, slithering out of his suit and into the shower with a sigh. His cock was painfully hard in its cage, but he didn’t want to waste his only release so early in the week. Instead he turned the water to cold and let his eyes flutter closed. Tomorrow would be another day. Maybe then.


End file.
